


I'd choose you again and again

by nozoelis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-VLR, challenge w/ nero!, prompt, vlr spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Akane y Junpei tienen una conversación después de tantos años.





	I'd choose you again and again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForCrimsonAir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForCrimsonAir/gifts).



> puesssssssss esto es del challenge con nero!!! Q APROVECHO ESTE ESPACIO PA DARLE LAS GRACIAS PQ NUNCA HABÍA HECHO ESTO Y ME HA PARECIDO SÚPER GUAY!!!!! y q le quiero mucho
> 
> el fic es una mierda pero bueno es lo q hay kfdjkdfjfdj akane es un poco ooc pero wenoo

  1. **As we gather the pieces of a broken thing.**



“Akane.”

La mujer no necesita girarse para saber que Junpei es quien ha dicho su nombre, pero lo hace igualmente. Allí está, mirándola intensamente -con tristeza, como pronto reconoce en sus ojos-, en silencio.

“Junpei”, responde ella.

Abre la boca, pero la cierra a los pocos segundos – no tiene nada que decir. Han pasado cuarenta y cinco largos años y no sabe que decir. Podría hablarle de todo lo que ha hecho durante este tiempo, del proyecto, de que le ha echado de menos y de cómo lloraba todas las noches hasta quedarse dormida. Tiene mucho que contarle, pero ninguna palabra sale de su boca.

Junpei tampoco dice nada durante unos minutos. Están los dos mirándose fijamente, demasiadas emociones agolpándose en sus pechos, anudándose y ahogándoles.

“¿Estás… estás satisfecha?”

La pregunta pilla desprevenida a Akane, pero pronto sonríe, triste. Se mira las manos, entrelazadas en su regazo, antes de volver a clavar su mirada en la de Junpei y responder.

“Te he echado de menos todos y cada uno de los días”, susurra Akane con la voz rota.

Junpei suspira, negando con la cabeza.

“¿Ha merecido la pena?”

Akane no responde esta vez. Se gira, acercándose a la ventana que daba al jardín. Luna y Quark están allí, jugando cerca del agua. Puede oír sus carcajadas desde allí, y durante un segundo, siente envidia de su felicidad.

“Podrían haber sido nuestros hijos, Junpei, ¿no crees? Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…”

Una risa sarcástica, casi como un ladrido, inunda la habitación. Los ojos de Akane se tornan tristes y se aleja de la ventana.

“¿Si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, Akane? ¿Cómo qué, que no me hubieses inyectado aquello para que mi memoria desapareciese, como si así pudiese olvidarte? ¿Qué no me hubiese pasado los últimos cuarenta y cinco años buscándote, malviviendo como mejor podía, criando a un bebé cuando apenas sabía cuidar de mí mismo?” las acusaciones de Junpei consiguen que Akane esté a punto de llorar, pero se muerde el labio inferior – sabe que tiene razón, tiene derecho a reprochárselo. Todo era culpa suya. “Pero las cosas no han sido distintas, han sido como han sido. Hiciste tu elección, Akane, y yo no entraba en tus planes. Nunca lo he hecho.”

Unos golpes suaves en la puerta interrumpen la conversación, y Dr. Klim entra en la sala sin pedir permiso antes.

“Akane, tenemos que hablar. Hay mucho que hacer.”

Junpei se hace a un lado, sentándose en una de las sillas cercanas. Akane lo mira con lástima una última vez antes de salir. En el umbral de la puerta vuelve a girarse, comprobando que Junpei no la está mirando.

“Si la elección que tengo que tomar se reduce a elegir entre el mundo y tú, te elijo a ti”, murmura Junpei antes de que la puerta se cierra detrás de la mujer. “Siempre lo he hecho”

Cuando ya no puede verla, Akane rompe a llorar.

Estaban condenados al fracaso, hiciesen lo que hiciesen.


End file.
